JPC The Musical: Craig's Return
by Hollyoaks Nutter
Summary: Please read and comment.  Carly x


JPC The Musical: Craig's Return

John-Paul and Kieron's wedding day had finally arrived.

The McQueen household is in turmoil with flowers, presents, dresses, suites and crying babies…etc. John-Paul needed a breather.

Meanwhile in the Dog flat Craig is tossing and turning having suffered a fitful night's sleep. Like the rest of the village his mind is occupied with thoughts of the afternoons wedding. His mum had even offered the pub for the reception despite his obvious objections. He felt claustrophobic in his room of memories and needed to get out.

John-Paul finds himself in his favourite thinking spot at the memorial bench at the rear of Jubilee Gardens next to the fountain, having trekked round and round the village for an hour. He felt someone sit down next to him, but he didn't have to look up to know who.

Craig: Do you love him as much as you love me?

John-Paul: How can you ask me that today of all days? I am getting married, Craig.

Craig: That doesn't answer my question. I mean…

_Have you ever loved somebody so much_  
_It makes you cry?_  
_Have you ever needed something so bad_  
_You can't sleep at night?_  
_Have you ever tried to find the words_  
_But they don't come out right?_  
_Have you ever?_

_Have you ever?_

_Have you ever been in love_  
_Been in love so bad_  
_You'd do anything_  
_To make them understand?_  
_Have you ever had someone_  
_Steal your heart away?_  
_You'd give anything_  
_To make them feel the same?_  
_Have you ever searched for words_  
_To get you in their heart_  
_But you don't know what to say_  
_And you don't know where to start?_

_Have you ever loved somebody so much_  
_It makes you cry?_  
_Have you ever needed something so bad_  
_You can't sleep at night?_  
_Have you ever tried to find the words_  
_But they don't come out right?_  
_Have you ever?_

_Have you ever found the one_  
_You've dreamed of all your life?_  
_You'd do just about anything_  
_To look into their eyes?_  
_Have you fin'ly found the one_  
_You've given your heart to_  
_Only to find that one_  
_Won't give their heart to you?_  
_Have you ever closed your eyes and_  
_Dreamed that they were there_  
_And all you can do is wait_  
_For that day when they will care?_

_Have you ever loved somebody so much_  
_It makes you cry?_  
_Have you ever needed something so bad_  
_You can't sleep at night?_  
_Have you ever tried to find the words_  
_But they don't come out right?_  
_Have you ever?_

_What do I gotta do to get you in my arms, baby?_  
_What do I gotta say to get to your heart_  
_To make you understand_  
_How I need you next to me?_  
_Gotta get you in my world_  
_'Cause, baby, I can't sleep_

_Have you ever loved somebody so much_  
_It makes you cry?_  
_Have you ever needed something so bad_  
_You can't sleep at night?_  
_Have you ever tried to find the words_  
_But they don't come out right?_  
_Have you ever?_

_Have you ever loved somebody so much_  
_It makes you cry?_  
_Have you ever needed something so bad_  
_You can't sleep at night?_  
_Have you ever tried to find the words_  
_But they don't come out right?_  
_Have you ever?_

_Have you ever?_

Because that's how I feel about you.

John-Paul: How can you say that? I asked one thing of you and you couldn't do it. So I tried like any normal person would to get over you and I thought…no screw that I have got over you.

_Now that it's all said and done,_  
_I can't believe you were the one_  
_To build me up and tear me down,_  
_Like an old abandoned house._  
_What you said when you left_  
_Just left me cold and out of breath._  
_I fell too far, was in way too deep._  
_Guess I let you get the best of me._

_Well, I never saw it coming._  
_I should've started running_  
_A long, long time ago._  
_And I never thought I'd doubt you,_  
_I'm better off without you_  
_More than you, more than you know._  
_I guess it's really over._  
_I'm finally getting better._  
_And now I'm picking up the pieces._  
_I'm spending all of these years_  
_Putting my heart back together._  
_'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,_  
_I got over you._

_You took a hammer to these walls,_  
_Dragged the memories down the hall,_  
_Packed your bags and walked away._  
_There was nothing I could say._  
_And when you slammed the front door shut,_  
_A lot of others opened up,_  
_So did my eyes so I could see_  
_That you never were the best for me._

_Well, I never saw it coming._  
_I should've started running_  
_A long, long time ago._  
_And I never thought I'd doubt you,_  
_I'm better off without you_  
_More than you, more than you know._  
_I'm slowly getting closure._  
_I guess it's really over._  
_I'm finally getting better._  
_And now I'm picking up the pieces._  
_I'm spending all of these years_  
_Putting my heart back together._  
_'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through,_  
_I got over you._

_Well, I never saw it coming._  
_I should've started running_  
_A long, long time ago._  
_And I never thought I'd doubt you,_  
_I'm better off without you_  
_More than you, more than you know._

_Well, I never saw it coming._  
_I should've started running_  
_A long, long time ago._  
_And I never thought I'd doubt you,_  
_I'm better off without you_  
_More than you, more than you know._  
_I'm slowly getting closure._  
_I guess it's really over._  
_I'm finally getting better._  
_And now I'm picking up the pieces._  
_I'm spending all of these years_  
_Putting my heart back together._  
_Well I'm putting my heart back together,_  
_'Cause I got over you._  
_Well I got over you._  
_I got over you._  
_'Cause the day I thought I'd never get through, __I got over you._

So Deal with it!

Craig: Say you love him more than me. See you can't can you?

John-Paul: I don't have to listen to this. Kieron and I…it works.

John-Paul rises from the bench.

Craig: But what about us, J?

_You used to talk to me like_  
_I was the only one around._  
_You used to lean on me like_  
_The only other choice was falling down._  
_You used to walk with me like_  
_We had nowhere we needed to go,_  
_Nice and slow, to no place in particular._

_We used to have this figured out;_  
_We used to breathe without a doubt._  
_When nights were clear, you were the first star that I'd see._  
_We used to have this under control._  
_We never thought._  
_We used to know._  
_At least there's you, and at least there's me._  
_Can we get this back?_  
_Can we get this back to how it used to be?_

_I used to reach for you when_  
_I got lost along the way._  
_I used to listen._  
_You always had just the right thing to say._  
_I used to follow you._  
_Never really cared where we would go,_  
_Fast or slow, to anywhere at all._

_We used to have this figured out;_  
_We used to breathe without a doubt._  
_When nights were clear, you were the first star that I'd see._  
_We used to have this under control._  
_We never thought._  
_We used to know._  
_At least there's you, and at least there's me._  
_Can we get this back?_  
_Can we get this back to how it used to be?_

_I look around me,_  
_And I want you to be there_  
_'Cause I miss the things that we shared._  
_Look around you._  
_It's empty, and you're sad_  
_'Cause you miss the love that we had._

_You used to talk to me like_  
_I was the only one around,_  
_The only one around._

_We used to have this figured out;_  
_We used to breathe without a doubt._  
_When nights were clear, you were the first star that I'd see._  
_We used to have this under control._  
_We never thought._  
_We used to know._  
_At least there's you, and at least there's me._  
_Can we get this back?_  
_Can we get this back to how it used to be? Yeah._  
_To how it used to be._  
_To how it used to be, yeah._  
_To how it used to be._  
_To how it used to be._

The boys stand facing one another, hand in hand, tears streaming down their faces.

John-Paul: There is no us anymore. I'm sorry.

_There's so much I want to say now_  
_But it's too late I know_  
_There's no way to heal these wounds now_  
_And my heart bleeds for you_

_And our love is crashing_  
_Like a tidal wave_  
_Coming over me_

_So I wanted you to know_  
_That I finally let you go_  
_After all I've held on to_  
_This is my goodbye to you_  
_I was always there for you_  
_But you never saw the truth_  
_And the reason that I know_  
_Is I've finally let you go_

_Yesterday you were my best friend_  
_But tomorrow took you away_  
_There's not much for me to say now_  
_Just goodbye, farewell_

_And our love is crashing_  
_Like a tidal wave_  
_Coming over me_

_So I wanted you to know_  
_That I finally let you go_  
_After all I've held on to_  
_This is my goodbye to you_  
_I was always there for you_  
_But you never saw the truth_  
_And the reason that I know_  
_Is I've finally let you go_

_And every time I close my eyes_  
_My heart is bleeding deep inside_  
_But now my eyes are open_  
_And I'm never gonna be the one for you_  
_The one for you_

_So I wanted you to know_  
_That I finally let you go_  
_After all I've held on to_  
_This is my goodbye to you_  
_I was always there for you_  
_But you never saw the truth_  
_And the reason that I know_  
_Is I've finally let you go_

_I finally let you go_  
_Let you go_  
_Let you go_  
_So this is my goodbye to you_

John-Paul hands Craig the watch that he had given to him three years ago, kisses him hastily on the lips and then turns and runs back towards the McQueen house and the wedding preparations. He left Craig alone in view of the whole village to collapse in a heap as his world crashed down around him.

John-Paul walked through his front door to be greeted by his tipsy and thankfully oblivious sisters. Only his older brother Niall seemed clued into his less than joyous mood.

**KNOCK KNOCK**

John-Paul: Go away.

Niall: Sorry little brother but I can't, because your meant to be ready and the car is due here in half an hour and well your not.

John-Paul: Well spotted Niall.

Niall: So are you gonna tell me what's wrong or can I guess?

John-Paul: I love Kieron you know.

Niall: I know. But is it enough? I know Craig's back and I saw you both in the village before.

John-Paul: I thought…I thought I was over him. It's been three years.

Niall: Okay, but has he actually ever been out of your heart?

John-Paul: No. Me and Craig it was like…

_Maybe it's intuition_  
_But some things you just don't question_  
_Like in your eyes_  
_I see my future in an instant_  
_and there it goes_  
_I think I've found my best friend_  
_I know that it might sound more than_  
_a little crazy but I believe_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I think I dreamed you into life_  
_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I have been waiting all my life_

_There's just no rhyme or reason_  
_only this sense of completion_  
_and in your eyes_  
_I see the missing pieces_  
_I'm searching for_  
_I think I found my way home_  
_I know that it might sound more than_  
_a little crazy but I believe_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I think I dreamed you into life_  
_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I have been waiting all my life_

_A thousand angels dance around you_  
_I am complete now that I found you_

_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I think I dreamed you into life_  
_I knew I loved you before I met you_  
_I have been waiting all my life_

Niall: Then you can't give that up for living a lie. Speak to Kieron.

John-Paul: Thanks I think you've just saved my life.

Niall: Dramatic much!

With that John-Paul took the stairs two at a time bypassing the drunken stares and questions from his family. He headed directly to the flat above Evissa where he knew Kieron would still be getting ready.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Kieron: Hey, John-Paul shouldn't you be getting ready?

John-Paul: We need to talk. Can I come in?

Kieron: Sure, sit down. So?

John-Paul: Kieron I love you I really do, but I can't marry you today it wouldn't be right.

Kieron: I don't…why? Is this about Craig? I know he is back.

John-Paul: It's always been about him Kieron. I am so sorry. I hope one day you'll understand.

Kieron: Me too. Goodbye John-Paul.

John-Paul left Kieron alone in his flat to go and be with his brown-hair-brown-eyed boy, the one he truly belonged with, his soulmate.

Kieron:

_I don't wanna talk_  
_About the things we've gone through_  
_Though it's hurting me_  
_Now it's history_  
_I've played all my cards_  
_And that's what you've done too_  
_Nothing more to say_  
_No more ace to play_

_The winner takes it all_  
_The loser standing small_  
_Beside the victory_  
_That's her destiny_

_I was in your arms_  
_Thinking I belonged there_  
_I figured it made sense_  
_Building me a fence_  
_Building me a home_  
_Thinking I'd be strong there_  
_But I was a fool_  
_Playing by the rules_

_The gods may throw a dice_  
_Their minds as cold as ice_  
_And someone way down here_  
_Loses someone dear_  
_The winner takes it all_  
_The loser has to fall_  
_It's simple and it's plain_  
_Why should I complain._

_But tell me does she kiss_  
_Like I used to kiss you?_  
_Does it feel the same_  
_When she calls your name?_  
_Somewhere deep inside_  
_You must know I miss you_  
_But what can I say_  
_Rules must be obeyed_

_The judges will decide_  
_The likes of me abide_  
_Spectators of the show_  
_Always staying low_  
_The game is on again_  
_A lover or a friend_  
_A big thing or a small_  
_The winner takes it all_

_I don't wanna talk_  
_If it makes you feel sad_  
_And I understand_  
_You've come to shake my hand_  
_I apologize_  
_If it makes you feel bad_  
_Seeing me so tense_  
_No self-confidence_  
_But you see_  
_The winner takes it all_  
_The winner takes it all..._

In his heart of hearts Kieron knew that John-Paul had never really been his. John-Paul and Craig had a connection that nothing including distance could break.

Down the road John-Paul was banging another door down.

Frankie Osbourne: John-Paul? Shouldn't you be at the church by now?

John-Paul: Not today Frankie. Is Craig in?

Frankie Osbourne: Yes, go on up. He's finishing the buffet for later. What do you mean not today?

John-Paul: Thanks, Frankie.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

Craig: J? What are you doing here? You're not ready.

John-Paul: I can't do it. Not to Kieron or to us. I love you so much.

_Now I know I messed up bad_  
_You were the best I ever had_  
_I let you down in the worst way_  
_It hurts me every single day_  
_I'm dying to let you know_

_Now I'm here to say I'm sorry_  
_And ask for a second chance_  
_Cause when it all comes down to the end_  
_I could sure use a friend_

_So many things I would take back_  
_You were the best I ever had_  
_I don't blame you for hating me_  
_I didn't mean to make you leave_

_You and I were living like a love song_  
_I feel so bad, I feel so bad that you're gone_  
_Now I know you're the only one that I want_  
_I want you back, I want you_

_Now I'm here to say I'm sorry_  
_And ask for a second chance_  
_Cause when it all comes down to the end_  
_I could sure use a friend_  
_Now I'm here to say I'm sorry_  
_And ask for a second chance_  
_All I want to do is make it up to you_  
_Cause when it all comes down to the end_  
_You were the best I ever had_

_We fell in love for a reason_  
_Now you're leaving_  
_And I just want you back_  
_So many things we believed in_  
_Now you're leaving and words won't bring you back_  
_I'll never let go of the heart I broke_

_You and I were living like a love song_  
_Now I know you're the only one that I want_  
_I want you back, I want you_

_Now I'm here to say I'm sorry_  
_And ask for a second chance_  
_All I want to do is make it up to you_  
_Cause when it all comes down to the end_  
_I could sure use a friend_  
_Now I'm here to say I'm sorry_  
_And ask for a second chance_  
_All I want to do is make it up to you_  
_Cause when it all comes down to the end_  
_You were the best I ever had_

_I can't believe that I threw away all our dreams_  
_I can't believe now that you're gone how much you mean to me_  
_I feel so bad, I feel so bad_  
_You were the best I ever had_  
_I can't believe that I threw away all our dreams_  
_I can't believe now that you're gone how much you mean to me_  
_I feel so bad, I feel so bad_  
_You were,_  
_You were the best I ever had_

Craig: I love you too. I always have and I always will.

John-Paul: Me too.

Their lips crashed together and their tongues collided battling for supremacy of a kiss it felt they had been waiting forever for.

Now they were home.

THE END

Hey I hope you all like it. I love musicals Mamma Mia has been a big inspiration for me. The songs I have used, although many of them are for break ups are my favourites and have been used for JPC videos on Youtube, which is how I know they are so suited for our boys.

Have You Ever – Westlife

Over You – Chris Draughty

Used To – Chris Draughty

Goodbye To You – Breaking Point

I Knew I Loved You – Savage Garden

The Winner Takes It All – Abba

The Best I Ever Had – State of Shock

Carly x


End file.
